The Rescue
by Thornangel
Summary: Harry hasn't send any mail to the Weasley's since they've been home. Ron starts to worry. So he sends Fred and George over to see if he's all right. Fred contemplates his feelings for Harry.
1. Problems

1 Title: The Rescue  
  
2 Author: Thornangel  
  
3 Email: Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Category: D/H slash  
  
Rating: R  
  
Harry hasn't sent any mail to the Weasleys since they've gotten home. Ron starts to worry and sends Fred and George out to see if he's all right.  
  
I don't own any of these characters. They are for entertainment purposes only. They belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. It's no use to sue cause I don't have any money to give you.  
  
4 THE RESCUE  
  
5 Harry  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of banging on his bedroom door. "Get your butt up and get down here and fix breakfast you no a count boy!" Harry heard his Aunt yell through the door. He groaned. "Lazy boy never gets up. He doesn't carry his weight around here…" he heard her saying as she stomped down the stairs. He sat up and looked out the window. He didn't need his glasses anymore. It was well enough; he was getting sick of taping them back together. He yawned and stood up. He stretched and headed for the door.  
  
He didn't even bother checking himself in the mirror. He stopped trying to tame his hair. It had a mind of its own. He slipped down the stairs silently, thanks to years wandering around the school at night under his invisibility cloak, which was currently in his chest, locked up under the stairs. He found his aunt in the kitchen waiting for him. "It's about time you got up. You've been sleeping all morning. Dudlykins is hungry. Now get going before I have you uncle come in here." She said this as she walked out, leaving him alone. Harry sighed as he took out the eggs, bacon, and orange juice from the refrigerator.  
  
He had just finished when Dudley came in. The diets he had been put on didn't seem to be helping. Now he was just about as big as Harry's uncle. 'Speak of the devil,' Harry thought as his uncle walked in. He was wearing one of his best suits. So Harry figured he was doing a company meeting. He was straightening his tie as he sat down. Harry abandoned the eggs and bacon to set the table. Once that was done, everybody was around the table, waiting. "Hurry it up boy! I have an important meeting I have to get too." His uncle shoved him towards the eggs on the stove. Harry yelped as his hand hit the hot stove. He jerked away his hand, accidentally knocking the pans handle, sending it crashing to the floor. Eggs and bacon scattered. Uncle Vernon grew red in the face as he looked at the mess. "Why… you… you insolent brat! Look what you've done!" He got up and stalked toward Harry. 'Uh, oh. This is going to be bad.'  
  
His uncle grabbed him by the neck of his ratty shirt and dragged him out into the empty hallway. He slammed him onto the wall. Harry winced as his head banged painfully on the wall. "We take you in, and you can't even fix breakfast correctly. I should just throw you out onto the streets. You can't do anything right! You're worth nothing!" Uncle Vernon backhanded him on the face. Harry could taste blood gather in his mouth. He gasped as he punched in him in the stomach. He was released and he slumped to the floor, trying to breath. He grunted as his uncles' foot connected with his ribs over and over again. Harry dimly heard through his pain filled haze something snap and crack. Then a searing pain through his chest.  
  
His uncle hauled him up and twisted his arm behind his back, pressing his face into the wall. "You do anything stupid again, I'll throw you out onto the street without a second thought and nobody will save you." With that his uncle let him go. Harry sat on the floor for a second. As the family came out into the hallway and left, Dudley took the opportunity to hit him upside the head. "I want this whole house cleaned before we come home. Spotless, you hear you!" His aunt yelled at him before they left. Harry gasped as he held his chest. It felt like it was on fire. He could barely breath. He forced himself onto his legs and shakily made his way to his room. He gently lay down on the bed. And before he lost consciousness one thought wandered into his head. 'I wonder how Ron's summer is going.' 


	2. Worries

I don 't own any of these characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. They are for entertainment reasons only. Thanks;)  
  
  
  
Worries  
  
  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Ron paced the floor in front of the window. He was waiting for Pig to come back. He heard a soft hoot and a tiny fluff ball came flying through the window. "Pig, did you find him?" Ron took the fluff ball into his hand. To his dismay he found his letter still tied to its leg. "I know something's wrong. He may be in trouble." Ron began to pace his floor talking to himself. Pig flew around his head in circles. Ron absent- mindedly swatted him away. "Maybe Herm knows where he is. Maybe he sent her a letter." With that Ron sat down at his desk, pulled out a quill, paper, and ink and started writing.  
  
Herm,  
  
I just sent a letter to Harry a couple days ago. Pig came back with it still. I think maybe there's something wrong. I thought maybe he had sent you a letter or something. To tell you he was fine, but wouldn't be able to receive or send any more letters. Because that would solve a lot. If not, then there has to be something wrong. He always sends at least one letter telling us he's fine. I'm really starting to worry. If he hasn't sent you anything, then maybe somebody should go and check on him. Write back as soon as possible.  
  
Ron.  
  
P.S. Send it with Pig.  
  
Ron tied the letter to Pig's leg. "Take this to Hermione. And do it as fast as you can. If you can get it there in less than four days, you'll find a big treat for you." Pig hooted happily before flapping it's little wings and zooming out the window. Ron sighed and sat down at his bed. He really hoped Harry was okay. He and Herm both hated how they treated him. They didn't understand why Dumbledore would keep sending him there if he knew. Ron and his family were only too happy to invite him over.  
  
Ron was interrupted from his thoughts as his door opened and in ran the twins. Fred jumped on his bed while George tried to grab his arm and pull him off. It was harder than it seemed because they were laughing so hard they could barely do anything. Finally though George got a hold on him and pulled. They landed on the floor, which only resulted in a full wrestling match between the two. It ended with George on top with Fred's arm behind his back. "Say it! Say Uncle!" George laughed. "Never!" Fred shouted defiantly. George sat up and crossed his arms. "Well then, I'm not getting off until you do." Fred struggled beneath him, still laughing. "Come on George, it was only a Billyblaster!" George shook his head. "Nope. You have to say Uncle." Fred sighed. "Aunty." George shook his head again. "Nope, don't cut it. Uncle." Fred laughed. "Alright, alright already. Uncle!" Fred shouted. A big grin broke onto Georges face and he got off. Fred sighed and he got up, brushing off his clothes. Ron just sat there watching in shock. "What's a Billyblaster?" He asked finally. Fred smiled. He sat down on the bed next to Ron. "It's one of our new inventions. We couldn't find a Ginny pig so I slipped it into George's food." Fred laughed while George scowled. "What happened?" Ron asked curiously. "I turned Green for thirty minutes." George said, while glaring at Fred. Fred smirked and turned to Ron. "It was hilarious. It'll go great on the market. It'll…" Fred stopped as an owl flew in. "Who's is that?" George asked as it flew to Ron. "Hermione's owl!" Ron yelled. The worry he had felt came back to him. He tore the letter off, and the owl flew away. He saw the word Harry on it immediately. "It's about Harry!" he yelled. Fred and George immediately crowded behind him, reading over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm worried about Harry. He hasn't written to me in ages. I think they're may be something wrong. I was wondering if he had written to you yet. If so, please tell me so I can stop worrying. Do you think he's okay? I certainly hope so. Maybe we should contact Dumbledore and tell him. Maybe somebody should go after him? I'm worried.  
  
Love,  
  
Herm  
  
  
  
Ron got up and began pacing the room again. "Harry's in trouble. I know it. If he hasn't written Herm either, then something is definitely wrong." He turned to Fred and George. "Fred, George, please go. Harry's in trouble and you two can take the car and go and get him." Ron pleaded. Fred and George looked at each other hesitantly. Ron had seen it. "Aren't you the guys who always want to have fun? The troublemakers? It wouldn't do you're reputation any good if I told everyone you were chickens." Fred and George both glared at him. "We'll do it. Not for you or are rep or anything. We were going to do it anyways. We're going to do it because we also think Harry's in trouble." Ron grinned and said, "Yes! When are you going? Tonight? Please tonight. I don't want Harry there any longer."  
  
Fred and George nodded simultaneously. "Yes. We'll go tonight. Who knows what happened to him. We'll go after mum and dad go to sleep. Then we'll sneak out to the car and go…" Ron nodded. 


	3. Trouble

I don't own anything or any of these characters. All J.K. Rowlings work.  
  
Troubles  
  
  
  
Harry awoke to hear the front door open. "I thought I told that lousy kid to clean this house!" He heard his uncle scream. Harry's eyes widened. He had been unconscious the whole time they had been gone. He hadn't been able to clean the eggs and bacon from the kitchen floor, or the blood from the hall floor. His heart started beating fast. He knew what was coming when he heard his uncle starts stomping up the stairs. He backed up until he hit the headboard of his bed.  
  
He jumped as his door was thrown open and his uncle walked in. If he thought his face was red this morning, it was nothing compared to now. To Harry's horror, his uncle had picked up a baseball bat on his way up. "You deliberately disobeyed me you rat!" His uncle yelled. He growled and pushed Harry off the bed. Harry yelped as the bat was brought down across his back. Harry hoped with all his might that his back wouldn't break. He knew if he made much noise, it would only anger his uncle further so he tried to keep quiet. After a couple swings with the bat his uncle grew tired of it.  
  
Harry almost groaned as he took off his belt. 'I swear he wears that for just these occasions.' This wasn't an ordinary belt. This belt would leave great welts wherever it hit where normal belts just left red marks. Harry grit his teeth as his uncle turned him over and brought it down over and over again on his chest and arms. On a few he could feel blood leak out. It was a bloody belt that his uncle put down. By this time, Harry was laying in a good size puddle of blood. And his back ached terribly. His uncle was huffing with the exertion of the beating. "This'll teach you about disobeying me." His uncle sneered and left the room.  
  
Harry grunted as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. His tattered shirt hanging in strips down his back. He was able to get himself onto his bed and on his side. His back and stomach hurt too much to lie on them. Suddenly Harry could feel tears welling up into his eyes. He frantically wiped them away, but they were quickly replaced. Harry gave up as tears fell down his face at a fast rate. Soon, he was sobbing into his pillow, cursing his luck. 'Why isn't anybody coming for me? Ron and Herm should know something was up by now.' Harry thought desperately. 'Somebody help.'  
  
Harry was jerked up when he heard something going on downstairs. He sat up slowly and opened his door. He crept to the edge of the stairs and looked down. His aunt, uncle, and Dudley were running around downstairs. Little flying bugs Harry couldn't identify were flying around after them. Harry stood there shocked. He jumped as he heard a crash in his room. He walked slowly back and peeked through the door. He gasped. On the floor in a pile laid Fred and George. "Get off me George!" Fred whispered while pushing on Georges shoulders. "Hold on, I'm goin." George said as he stood up. Fred stood up after him. "Now, all we have to do is find Harry." Fred said. George nodded and turned to walk out the door when he caught sight of Harry standing there, still shocked. "Oh, Harry. We came to rescue you." George said. Fred turned to see what George was talking about. Fred saw him and gasped. "Harry, what happened to you?!" Fred asked rushing over to him. George saw what Fred was talking about and rushed over with him. "What happened?" George asked. Harry shrugged their hands off and backed away from them. "Harry, are you okay?" Fred asked, concern shining in his eyes. "I'm fine. What do you want?"  
  
The twins looked shocked at the question. "What do we want?" George asked, puzzled. "We came here to see if you were alright." Fred explained. "And apparently you aren't." George added. Fred took one of Harry's arms and walked over to the open window. "Where's your stuff?" he asked. "In my closet," Harry nodded in the direction. Fred looked over at George, a signal to take care of it, and George went to take care of it. "Okay, we're going to have to climb down the drain pipe to get to where we parked the car."  
  
Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "What about my stuff? How do we get it down?" Fred looked at George's puzzled expression before turning back to Harry. "That, my friend, is a good question." Fred put his hands on his hips and looked around the room. There was a rusty bed and dirty mattress. A torn rug on the floor and a rotted away desk. "Hey Fred. How about this?" George held up some rope that he had found together in the closet. Fred would have smiled if it weren't such a serious time. "That'd be great, put everything in the chest and tie it around the chest. You'll climb down while me and Harry lower it to the ground." Harry and George nodded in agreement. Once they had everything tied and ready, George climbed out the window onto the ground. Fred and Harry heaved the chest onto the windowsill. They grabbed the ropes as it started to slip out the window. They pulled backwards as they eased it down and out of the window. They slowly walked forward letting the chest lower to the ground where George was waiting for it. As soon as it was on the ground, Fred and George leaned against the wall, breathing hard. "That wasn't so…" Fred stopped at seeing Harry go limp. He was just in time to catch him before he fully hit the floor. 'Oh man! What happened! But he does have a nice body…what? Did I just think that? Oh man, get a grip of yourself! This is so not the time for this.' 


	4. Success

************************************************************************  
  
I don't own any Harry Potter characters. It's all J.K. Rowling and publishers  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Success  
  
  
  
Fred gathered Harry in his arms and walked to the window. "George, Harry's unconscious." He called down. "Is he okay?" George called back. "I don't know. I'll have to carry him down." George nodded. Fred stood there for a minute thinking on how he was going to do this. He decided to put him over his shoulder. He did so and slowly, trying not to let Harry hit anything. He tightened his grip as he slid down the wall on the rope. He let out a sigh as his feet hit the ground. "Whew, I'm glad that's over with. Now we have to get home." George said. Fred brought Harry down into a different position. He now held him in his arms like he would hold a baby. "Come on, we have to go," George said as he walked to the yellow car parked near the sidewalk. Fred followed quickly. Wanting to get as far as possible from this place.  
  
He only relaxed as soon as all three of them were sitting in the car, flying through the air. He sat back, Harry now resting against his chest, and closed his eyes. He remembered the last time they flew this car. He chuckled. Then they were also rescuing Harry. They had pulled the flying car up to the window and had him go out that way. Only his Uncle had woken up and tried to stop them. It was funny then, but it definitely wasn't a laughing matter while it was happening. 'How things change.' He opened is eyes and looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. 'How quickly things change. Harry's changed so much in such a short time.' Harry was skinny before but now it was dangerously thin.  
  
His hair needed a cut and his skin was pale. 'But he didn't look any of the worse.' His slightly longer hair just framed his face. And he could gain weight again, along with a tan. 'What exactly are my feelings for Harry. I know I'm gay, but do I have feelings for him?" /Do you think he's cute? / 'Yes.' /Would you mind it if he kissed you. / 'No way' /Well, there you have it. You definitely have a thing for him/ 'Geez, must be going insane, double personality that asks me questions to help me answer my own.' But Fred couldn't help but stare at him. Anger washed over him. 'I can't believe his own family did this to him. Family!' Fred, in his angered state, had lost track of time. "Fred…hello…anybody there!" Fred looked up at George who was yelling at him from behind the wheel. "What?"  
  
"Where almost home."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
As quietly as they could they pulled into their driveway. But they weren't surprised to find everybody standing there. Their mother stood there with her hands on her hips. His father stood there smiling, which was quickly replaced by a scowl as their mother glared at him. Ginny stood there between the two staring at the ground. And Ron stood there twisting his hands together, with a worried look on his face. "Fred, get ready." George said frowning. They started getting it as soon as George stepped out of the car. "What have we told you? That car is dangerous! You should be out in it! We told you this once before, you are not to take that car out! People may have seen you, and don't tell me 'It was dark mum, nobody was going to see us,' bit!" She added when George opened his mouth to speak. She turned to her husband. "And this is your fault! You made that bloody car fly and now look what your sons have done! Again! You…" She was cut off by Ron yelling "Harry! What happened to him!?" Then everybody attention turned to Fred.  
  
Fred stood there holding the still unconscious Harry as everybody rushed over to him. "Oh dear, what happened? Quickly bring him inside!" Mrs. Weasley said as she moved towards the house, Fred in tow. "Here, put him on the couch. Oh dear, my dear boy." She said as she pressed a hand on Harry's forehead. "That's why we took the car again mom. We went to rescue Harry. Everybody knows what those bloody muggles are like." George explained. "Then you should have told us. Not sneak off and scare us to death by flying that car." While Mrs. Weasley rushed off into the kitchen to fetch something, Mr. Weasley instructed one of the twins to take him up to their room. Fred stepped forward and picked him up. George followed him up. Mr. Weasley and Ginny stayed downstairs to wait for Mrs. Weasley. 


	5. Dreams

Told you already that they weren't mine  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dreams  
  
  
  
Fred sat at the edge of the bed that was in his room. Harry was currently laying on it, still unconscious. George was sitting on the other bed across from them. The room had a thick, tense air in it. Making it stuffy and unusually warm. Silence reigned over the whole house. Even the ghoul in the attack wasn't banging on the pipes as usual. Mrs. Weasley had been in and out a couple dozen times already. The last time she had been in here, she had said that Harry had developed a high fever. But the main thing that had everyone worried was that he was still unconscious. It was well into the night now, almost morning. And everyone felt it. They all felt tired, stressed, strained. But they knew, at least one of them had to be awake.  
  
They decided to take watches during the rest of the night. One person would stay with Harry and watch over him while the others slept. When their watch ended, another would take their place and they would sleep. Now they were to determine who had the first watch. Mr. Weasley and everybody came into the room. Mr. Weasley held straws in his hands. Ginny picked a straw. It was a plain straw with no red tip. Mrs. Weasley picked a straw. She had the same as Ginnys. Mr. Weasley was the same. Now it was down to one of the twins. Fred stepped over to him. He held his breath and pulled one out. He let it out in a rush as he pulled out a long white one with… no red tip. That only left one person left. George didn't have to pick since there was only one left.  
  
Since George was going to stay up, the others could go to sleep. Fred decided to sleep on the couch so as not to disturb them in the room. Even though he wanted to stay close to Harry. So he took a pillow and blanket and lay down. He had just closed his eyes and he fell asleep. His body taking over.  
  
Fred found himself in a big blue wall less place. It was like space, no, it was like the sky with no clouds. It just seemed to go on forever and ever. "Hello?" he called. His voice echoed around him. He started walking slowly, seeing if he could touch anything. But nothing got nearer as he walked towards it. It was as if he wasn't moving at all. He saw a small light blue patch further on. He started walking towards that. But instead of it not moving, the further he walked, the darker it got. Now instead of light blue all around him, he was almost in a black color. He screamed as the ground gave out underneath him, sending him falling toward nothingness.  
  
He grunted as he landed on soft earth. He could feel the grass and wet dirt under his hands. He looked up, only to find himself in a graveyard. In the distance he could hear yelling and screaming. He made his way towards the sounds. He made his way up to the top of a hill and looked down. A small village was right below him. People were running everywhere, screaming and crying. Dark robes, faceless figures were in groups, shooting people down with their wands. Here and there were groups of people in light colored robes that almost shined. They were the people who were staying and fighting back to give people more time to get away. Fred gasped as he recognized a figure.  
  
Harry stood there in the middle of a large group that stood ground in the middle of the road. Yet it wasn't the Harry he knew. This Harry looked like he had aged twenty years in one night. Weariness was etched in every line of his face. Along with fury and determination. This Harry's hair was long, and he was taller with a slightly more muscular frame. There were others just like him. Older looking men, men who looked like they had gone through hell and back.  
  
More black robes figures came out of nowhere. Fred wanted to go down and join but found he couldn't move from his spot on top of his hill. He watched; helpless as light robed figures started to fall everywhere he looked. He watched as the group that Harry was standing in quickly diminished. Until finally Harry was the only one left. And he was quickly taken down. Fred screamed.  
  
Fred jumped upright. Sweat running off his face and his breathing coming in rapid gasps. 'Only a nightmare, only a nightmare.' The mantra went on inside his head. 'But it had seemed so real.' Fred shuddered. He leaned back and took deep breaths, calming his fast beating heart. He heard footsteps coming toward him and he craned his neck to see whom. George was walking towards him. He yawned. "Oh good, you're awake. It's your turn to watch. I'm bushed." George lay down on the recently vacated couch as Fred walked off to their room to watch over Harry.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry about that. His dream took it all up. But the dream helps Fred realize that he loves Harry. Any ideas for chapters to come, just let me know. 


	6. Help

Don't own anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Help  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred now sat at the side of the bed for a second time that night. He watched as the moonlight danced on his face, making his hair look silverish and his skin glow. Fred jerked as Harry whimpered. Fred slowly got up, not quite sure what to do. Harry began to squirm on the bed and made a king of gurgling sound deep in his throat. Fred stood there before remember his mom saying that he should check his fever. 'Duh, idiot! He has a fever. It might be getting worse. Well don't just stand there, check!' Fred silently chastised himself for just standing there. He moved closer. Harry was moving now more violently, as if trying to get away from something or someone. He brought his hand up to touch his forehead.  
  
As soon as his hand touched, Fred's surroundings jolted. Everything started spinning faster and faster. He tried to move is hand away from Harry, but found it stuck. Like he was petrified. Suddenly the swirling started moving down towards Harry. Fred found himself thrown foreword. He was expecting to hit Harry, but instead he hit something far harder. He looked down to see concrete. He looked around. He was lying on a concrete road. There were houses in front of him. Lined up in a row. He got up and walked toward the one nearest him. He was surprised when the door was found open.  
  
"Hello, is anybody…" Fred gasped. Inside the house there was a dark robed figure standing right in front of him. Fighting a dark haired man, wearing glasses. 'Harrys father. I must be in Harrys dream. But where's Harry?' Fred looked around. He stopped when he found Harry slumped down in a corner. He was watching the whole even playing out through dead eyes. His knees were bent in front of him and arms limp beside him. Fred ran toward him, running around the battling men. "Harry! Come on. You're dreaming!" Fred yelled. Fred almost started crying at the dead look Harry gave him. No recognition, no nothing. Just an empty pit of green.  
  
Green eyes redirected back to the fight. Flinching when the dark haired man fell to his death. The dark robed figure laughed and started toward the stairs. Harry jumped up and ran after him shouting. "No! They didn't do anything to you! Leave her alone!" Fred went after him. Fred stopped quickly, almost running into Harry, who was standing in front of the door. Fred looked around him, seeing a woman lying on the floor, red hair all around her. There was a baby in a crib crying. The dark robed figure, You- know-who Fred had figured, pointed the wand at the baby and said. "Avada Kedavra." But the green light that had shot out bounced off and hit the robed figure.  
  
"Arghh!!" The figure shouted. It slumped to its hands and knees. "I'll get you yet Harry Potter," it whispered before shimmering in like a gray cloud before vanishing. Fred stood there as Harry sank to his knees. Harry crawled over to his mothers' body. Fred watched as Harry tried to grab her, but his hands moved right through her. Harry sat there shocked before curling up into himself and letting out great racking sobs. Fred bent down next to him and took him into his arms. Harry turned towards him and burrowed his face in his chest. Fred moved one hand onto his back, rubbing in circular motions. "Harry, it's going to be alright. It's just a dream, it's alright. You'll just wake up, and I'll be there. I'll be there for you, okay? It's going to be alright." Harry eventually calmed down.  
  
"Harry, you've got to wake up. I'm not sure how you do that, but we've got to get out of here." Fred kept up his soothing motions on his back. "We have to go to sleep." Harry whispered. "Go to sleep? Harry, we're already asleep." Fred said, confused. "We have to go to sleep." Harry said quietly. He snuggled closer to Fred, and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep." He repeated. Fred shrugged and closed his eyes, and leaned back. He could feel Harry warm breath on his neck as it evened out. Fred found himself getting drowsy. He tightened his grip around Harry and fell asleep.  
  
Fred opened his eyes to see green ones staring back at him. Arms were around his waist. While his were around Harrys back. "I told you we had to go to sleep." Harry whispered. "Harry, look at me." Harry had his head lowered to his chest and tears were streaming down his face. "Harry, look at me!" Fred grabbed his chin and forced his head up. "Look, I'm here for you. You're alright." Fred hesitated. "This might not be the best time to tell you and all. But I've been thinking. And… And I think I… love you." Fred looked at Harry, studying his reaction. 


	7. Confessions and Fears

Don't own a thing  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Confessions and Fears  
  
  
  
Fred waited with a thumping heart, that he was sure that could be heard from miles away. Harry stared up at him, with wide eyes. Fred had just confessed his feelings for Harry to him. "You love me?" Harry asked quietly. Fred bit his bottom lip and nodded. Harry turned his head towards the room window. The stars were beautiful tonight. The moon shone right through the window and the stars sparkled like millions of diamonds lying on a dark velvet sky. Fred gasped as Harry burst into tears. He gathered him closer in his arms, while at the same time, feeling his heart breaking into little shards. "I… I can't love you Fred." Harry gasped out between sobs.  
  
"It's okay Harry. I understand." Fred said in a soothing voice. Harry shook his head violently. "No, you don't! Nobody does! Everybody I've loved has died or has to hide. My parents died and I was left with the Dursleys. And my Godfather has to run for his life." Fred was shocked. Harry cared for Sirius Black. (He doesn't know he's innocent. ;)) "Harry, Sirius Black was responsible for your parents death. He only has to run because he's guilty." Harry pulled back as if he'd been burnt. "No, he has to run because he's innocent!" Tears flowed down his face. Fred watched helplessly as he curled into himself.  
  
Fred scooted over to him and hesitantly touched his shoulder. "Please don't. Bloody… I love you. I do. But I shouldn't!" Fred couldn't help but feel relieved by these words. A floating feeling swelled in him. He was sure he could teach Harry that just because he loved someone, they wouldn't die or anything else. "Listen Harry. You know I love you. And now I know you love me too. That's not something that I can just walk away from. I can give you my word that if you give me chance, I won't leave you." Harry slowly brought his head up to look at him.  
  
"What if you died because of it?" Harry questioned. "Trust me Harry. I won't let you go. It would take worlds to get me to go away. Trust me. I'm not going anywhere." Fred paused for a moment to let this sink in. "Will you give me a chance to prove it to you?" He asked. There was a long pause as Harry thought about it. "I…I guess so." Harry said slowly, eyes staring down at the floor. Fred grinned and took Harrys hand in his and pulled him to his feet. "Hm, lets see. How's that fever doing?" He put his hand up to Harrys forehead. "Mm. Not too hot. You went down a good few degrees. That's always a good sign." Fred said, in good spirit.  
  
He walked over to the bed, Harry in tow. He sat down and pulled him into his lap. He tangled one hand in Harrys hair and one wound itself around his lean waist. He sighed and leaned back into the pillows. He smiled and couldn't help but stare down at the wild mop of brown hair leaning on his chest. His chest filled with happiness. He didn't ever think this was possible. But yet, here it is. His dream come true.  
  
  
  
Harry leaned against Freds hard chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. He let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes. Fear still battled inside him. He feared for Freds life. So many friends and family had been taken away from him because of Voldemort. His mum and dad, Sirius, Cedric, and so many other witches and wizards he had never met. So many witches and wizards died because Voldemort was on his rage path, trying to get to Harry. Trying to find some way to kill him, and he didn't care how many innocents died in the time between. Harry fought back the tears.  
  
This morning at the Dursleys he had seen a newspaper that had shown a picture of a young woman smiling at them. Harry had read it while he was in the kitchen putting the plates on the table. She had been killed in her home for an unknown reason. It was another case of an unknown death, meaning they didn't know how she died. There had been no marks on her body. Her name had been Liza Strueble. Harry clenched his fists. That had been the name of the wizard that Professor Dumbledore had been talking about. Harry had been outside his door when Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore where talking. They were discussing how they were going to protect a wizard name Liza Strueble.  
  
Harry knew she died at Voldemorts hand. That's why he had a hard time allowing himself to love anybody else. He was already afraid for Rons and Herms lives, by just being friends. Harry sighed. He knew he had to stop this. 'Not everybody I know is going to die,' he told himself over and over again. 'But, most of them will.' A little voice nagged him from the back of his mind. 'No! I won't let that happen!' Harry argued. 'What can you do?' It mocked. 'I can protect them.' Harry persisted. 'Like you protected Cedric?' It asked. Harry cringed. 'Wasn't my fault, wasn't my fault…' he repeated.  
  
  
  
Fred could tell there was something disturbing him. He tightened his grip. "What's wrong?" Harry snapped out of his mantra and mumbled "nothing." Freds laugh was short and harsh. "Harry, I can tell when there's something wrong with you, because you go all silent and start staring off into space." Harry shook his head. "Not right now."  
  
Fred sighed and gave in. "Alright, but if you ever need to talk about it, I'm right here." Harry nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. Fred smiled and closed his eyes. Soon they were both asleep and no more nightmares plagued them the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry that was kinda lame and boring. But I need to get up chapters for my other story too. And I didn't know what to do with this one, so I jotted this down real quick. Any ideas would be great! By the way, the idea that Fred saved Harry from his nightmare was Bill Weasleys idea. Thanx! 


	8. Morning

Morning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, the books, the anything. I only own……….. nothing. ;) So that's all you'll get.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I've been really busy lately. So I haven't been able to work on any of my stories. But I'm back now and working. So I hope I'll get at least one chapter for each of my most favorite stories. If you want me to write anything in particular just email me and tell me. OH, ad I'm writing this I have it in a different font, so if the final copy shows up with no certain capital letters…. Then it's not my bad spelling. If it does I'll change it next time.  
  
And later on in the story, there will be some humor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Fred woke up the next morning to a bright room. He groaned and squinted his eyes. He tried to shift his body around to a more comfortable position but was stopped by a weight on his chest. 'Harry.' Fred smiled. 'I can't believe that happened. I never thought things would end up this way. This is so great!'  
  
Fred was snapped out of his dreamlike thoughts by a soft groaning down near the middle of his chest. Fred smiled softly and brought a hand up to stroke the soft hair. 'My Harry.' Fred closed his eyes in contentment. "Fred? Are you awake?" A tired voice whispered.  
  
"Yeah I'm awake." No sound came back, Harry only snuggled his face deeper into his shirt and closed his eyes. "Are you feeling better?" Fred asked. "Just like new." "OH my…." A shocked exclamation came from the door. Loud enough to be heard by the two occupants in the room, but soft enough not to wake the whole house hold. They both jumped and looked at the person in the door.  
  
"Oh George…." Fred said relieved. "It's only you." George looked hurt. "Only me? ONLY me? Fred, I'm hurt." George sniffed and buried his hands in his arms. Fred only smiled, but Harry had a shocked look on his face. "OH George, he didn't mean it. Fred apologize!" Harry glared at him.  
  
Now it was Fred's face that had the shocked look on it. "But Harry…." "Now!" Harry glared at him once more. Over Harry's shoulder Fred could see George smirking at him, but buried his head once more in his hands as Harry glanced at him. Fred glared at the faking George before mumbling "Sorry George."  
  
George made an act of lifting his head slowly, red eyed and tearful. "It's okay Fred." Harry smiled at George as he exited the room. But just as he was walking out the door George smiled at Fred as if saying, 'Ha ha! I am so good!'  
  
"Harry, you do realize he was just teasing, don't you?" Fred asked. Harry beamed up at him. "Fred, some people may think I'm gullible. But believe me, I'm not THAT gullible." Fred laughed. Harry smirked. "I need a break. Let's say we get him back somehow."  
  
Fred brightened at the prospect. 'Oh. I like where this is going.' "What exactly are we planning on doing?" Fred asked. Harry smirked and leaned closer. "Well, I was thinking….." He began whispering in his ear.  
  
Fred smiled widely. Then he began laughing. When he was finished Fred was holding his sides laughing. "That is great Harry. You're going to have to help us at school now." Harry smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
  
  
Harry and Fred crept up the stairs silently. They clutched bags in their hands. They had just got done raiding the kitchen for the items that they needed. They froze as a step underneath Harry's foot creaked. They waited until they determined there was no noise from above they moved on.  
  
They snickered silently as they reached the top of the stairs and continued down the hallway. They stopped and Fred held up a hush finger. He leaned against the door they had stopped at and put his ear to it. He heard a soft snoring sound. He turned to smile at Harry and nodded.  
  
Harry smiled at him and motioned him forward. The door opened to reveal a bed with a still figure laying on the floor. They could distinguish a figure with bright red hair. George. (A/N: Laughs evily! Poor George. HA HA HA HA!) They sneaked forward till they reached the very edge of the bed. Fred pulled the covers back slowly while Harry opened the bag that came from the bathroom.  
  
Fred held the bag with the stuff from the kitchen. Harry pulled from his bag the following items.  
  
A tube of red lipstick  
  
Mascara  
  
Blush  
  
Eye shadow  
  
And last but not least a big tube of gold liquid glitter. Harry grinned and laughed quietly as he picked up the tube of lipstick first. He noticed Fred opening the bag at the end of the bed and pulling out items too.  
  
He pulled out  
  
A can of whip cream  
  
A bottle of honey  
  
A bottle of Syrup  
  
A box of oats  
  
And a container of flour  
  
The blanket was now fully off of the bed. Fred picked up the bottle of honey in one hand and the bottle of syrup in the other. So Harry started on his face and Fred started at the feet and legs. They went through the whole night like this, until they were satisfied with the results.  
  
  
  
@)------------'------------------------,-----------------------------;------ ----------------------------  
  
So how'd you like it? Please R/R. 


	9. It's on

Okay, I finally decided to update this. So have fun.  
  
  
  
Fred and Harry now sat the kitchen table, filling their plates with eggs and bacon. "Would you like some more eggs Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly as he held the pan in her hand. "No thank you." Harry said politely. "Is something wrong? You two keep looking at the door." Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Indeed, Harry and Fred had kept looking at the door that led from the upstairs bedroom to the kitchen. But not for the reasons Mrs. Weasley thought. They were waiting for something. They stilled in their seats, their food forgotten as they heard a thumping come from above them.  
  
"Hm. George is up. Just as well, if he stayed in any longer his food would have gotten cold." She said dismissaly, cracking another egg in the pan. Fred and Harry's eyes were glued to the door as they heard thumping coming from the stairs. Any minute now….  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around just as George stopped in the doorway. The pan fell to the floor and her mouth hung open. Harry and Fred were red faced and shoveling food in their mouths quickly. "Mom, what's wrong?" George asked, yawning. Fred and Harry looked up at him, and laughed.  
  
"George! What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, still standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Whatcha mean?" George asked curiously. By this time Harry and Fred had their hands on their stomachs, which began to hurt from laughing. "George…" Mrs. Weasley said slowly, walking over and softly touching his shoulder. "Here…" she guided him to the mirror beside the door.  
  
George was looking at her like he thought she was the insane one. "Mom, what are you…" George stopped and looked in the mirror. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" A scream echoed throughout the house. George looked at the mirror in shock, the scream still coming from his mouth.  
  
Mrs. Weasley panicked and slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" George said, rubbing the sore spot. But it succeeded in getting him to shut his mouth. "What happened to me!?" George yelled. He looked into the mirror harder, trying to determine if it was some magical face that was put there, and not really his own.  
  
The reflection that stared back at him was definitely not the one he was used to looking at. When his reflection has red hair, pale skin, dark freckles, and blue eyes. This one had only two of those features. The red hair and the blue eyes. But they were greatly changed.  
  
The reflection staring back at him had red hair. But it also had white glitter sparkling from it and it hard two little clippies at the side. His eyes, the normal color blue, had green junk all around the top of it, all the way to his eyebrows. He had some black stuff that clumped on his eyelashes. And his dark freckles were covered unmercifully with a white substance. It made him look as if he had just died, or stayed indoors for his whole life.  
  
And his lips were covered in pink lipstick. He at least knew what that was. It was a bright shade and had some glossy stuff over it. He had on the shirt he went to bed in. And in something that looked like whip cream was written, "Bet you don't see this everyday."  
  
He screamed and ran out the room. Harry and Fred were rolling on the floor, laughing. Mrs. Weasley looked at them, hands on her hips. But despite this, she had a huge smile plastered on her face. "I suspect you boys did this." More of a statement than a question. Harry and Fred managed to nod in sync. "Well… You shouldn't have done it. But it was hilarious!" Mrs. Weasley started laughing, trying to keep it down.  
  
Above them, they heard quick shuffling and water being turned on and off. On and off. And again on and off. "Guess, he's having a hard time getting it off!" Fred said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
"Get up off that floor. I hadn't cleaned it this morning. And your breakfast is getting cold." She scolded, but the smile never left her face for an instant. A few moments later George reappeared in the kitchen. He had cleaned his face and hair. And put on another shirt. He glared at the eating boys, who were trying to look innocent. "I suppose you two did this. Ginny wouldn't do it, Percy would never do anything like that. And mum and dad wouldn't. So don't even try to act all innocent." George's face broke into a good-natured grin.  
  
"Besides. You just remember whom your messing with. Remember, George Weasley always gets his revenge." George smirked before filling his plate and sitting down. Harry and Fred smiled to each other and began eating again.  
  
  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Sorry that was so short, but I have to update my other stories too. So hope you liked it. I plan on having George having his revenge. Maybe I'll have him hook Fred and Harry together with… ew… that's a good idea. But I'm not going to tell you. Because that would ruin it. So you'll just have to read on. Hehe. I'm so evil. 


	10. Unlocking

The Rescue Ch 10  
  
Thornangel  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Warnings: Slash, payback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Harry, or George. Or anyone else. Dang it.  
  
It was night now and George was slipping silently through the house. He had only one item in his hand. 'This'll teach 'em to mess with George Weasley.' He chuckled and made his way to the room. He opened the door and snuck in. He stopped in shock as he saw them cuddled up together in the bed. 'Whoa! When did that happen!? Oh well. It doesn't change my plan.'  
  
He moved forward and grabbed Harrys left hand and Freds right hand. A click echoed throughout the room. He laughed softly and left without a sound.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Harry groaned and lifted his hand. Only to find it weighed down with something. His eyes snapped open with panic, his heart started beating quickly. His breath sped up and his eyes darted around the room. "Harry?" Fred asked and leaned up on one shoulder. "Fred?" Harry asked, calming down. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I tried to lift my hand and found I couldn't and I just started panicking." Fred blinked in surprise and looked down. "Bloody Hell!" Fred yelled and Harry jumped. "Sorry." Fred said quickly. Harry looked down. "George!!!!!!!"  
  
GEORGE'S ROOM  
  
George was woken up with a scream that rang in his ears. "George!!!!!!" George laid back and put his hands under his head. He laughed loudly, knowing Fred and Harry could hear him. "That's what you get when you mess with me!!!" He yelled back, still laughing.  
  
He got up and dressed, hoping to make it down to the kitchen. He hoped his mom was down there to protect him when those two came down.  
  
  
  
FRED'S ROOM  
  
  
  
They pulled and yanked, but nothing could break it. "We need the key." Fred huffed. Harry nodded. He couldn't believe George. Really, putting handcuffs on them! That was a bit much. At lease he could wash everything off. But it really was a good prank. And he didn't mind being so close to Fred.  
  
But just being near somebody might eventually make him break down. He still needed his own space. The slept near each other to keep the nightmares away. Harry tried to calm himself down. "We'll go down and get the key from George."  
  
Fred nodded. "You have to admit, he's good." Harry laughed. "Yeah, but lets act mad when we go down, just to get him on edge." He suggested. Fred laughed and nodded. They stood up and with very much difficulty, put their clothes on. They couldn't take their sleeping shirt off so they had to wear them.  
  
They went down to find George eating at the table. They walked up to him and glared. George gulped. "Um… morning guys." He slowly got up the table. They stalked towards him, he backed up hastily. "Um… mom. Help!" He yelped. But Mrs. Weasley ignored him and continued cooking. "Mom? Geez, traitor!" He yelled as they kept closing in. He backed into a corner and gulped again.  
  
"Guys, guys! It was a joke! Pay back, ya know?!" He tried pleading. They glared again, but they couldn't keep their straight face when they saw George pleading up to them. They started laughing. George looked shock, but scowled. "Very funny!" he said, but he smiled. "So I guess you guys are just too good for me." George sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay, now give us the keys." Fred said. George looked up confused. "What key?"  
  
Harry looked at him. 'Please say he's just kidding.' Fred saw the look. 'George, I swear. If this hurts Harry I'll personally torture you.' "George, give us the key now." He growled. But George still looked confused. "There wasn't a key with it. I thought it just latched."  
  
Harry blinked and sat down heavily. "Well, just use an opening charm." Harry said. George shook his head. "I can't. Hogwarts Policy remember. Can't use magic over the summer." Fred looked at his mom. "Mum, you use it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked over at them, and then to Harrys face. He looked like he was about to crack. "Alohomora." *1* The lock clicked and opened. Harry and Fred sighed in relief and quickly took them off. "Thanks mum." Fred thanked her. He turned to Harry.  
  
"You want to go outside?" He asked. Harry smiled and nodded. They went outside and started to degnome the garden.  
  
  
  
########################################################################  
  
So how was that? Good? Bad? Should I keep going?  
  
*1* I don't know if that's right, but someone said it was. Is it? Oh well. You know what I mean. 


	11. Gnome problems

The Rescue Ch.11 Tootsiesmile@aol.com Thornangel  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Pairings: F/H  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Weasleys, Dursleys, of Harry. Or anybody else I mention in here.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to try to finish this now! I know, yea!! But once I finish this I can focus on some others. Well, later. Have fun. Oh! AND theres some Snape bashing in here!! But just a little!! And it's not even really that bad!!^_^! Promise!  
  
Harry sighed as he and Fred stepped out into the bright sunlight. He could feel the warm rays hitting his skin, and the slight breeze keeping them from getting too hot. It had been awhile since Harry had gone outside, just to enjoy it. He followed as Fred led him to a large oak tree.  
  
They laid down in the shade and looked up at the trees branches. Light filtered through the branch spaces and leaves, casting a nice glow. Harry watched as a bird flew from a neighboring tree to land on one of the branches above them.  
  
"Ow!" Harry quickly turned to look at Fred who was currently sitting up, shaking his arm. An ugly gnome was hanging off it, teeth caught in the fabric of his sleeve. "Get off me you ugly brute!" Fred yelled, jerking his arm back and forth. Harry couldn't help but smirk. Then he smiled.  
  
"Shdupid homan." The gnome snarled, his words muffled. Freds mouth dropped in shock. "Why.why you.ugly.get off me!" Fred yelled, standing up, and swinging his arms in circle. Harry had started chuckling since the gnome talked to Fred and the recent events made it even funnier.  
  
He was lying on his back, arms over his stomach, laughing hard enough to bring tears. "This isn't funny Harry! He won't let go, stubborn, stupid."  
  
"Just rip him off." Harry suggested, sitting up and wiping at his eyes, still sparkling with amusement. "And tear my shirt?! Mum would have my hide!" Harry shrugged. "See if he's ticklish." He suggested.  
  
He didn't expect Fred to take him seriously. "You know, that might work." Fred said slowly, thinking about it. "Fred, I was just joking." Harry said, almost busting out laughing again at the thought of Fred spending all day trying to see if it was ticklish.  
  
"But, it's better than nothing. I'm going to see. And you never know when you can use this kind of information." Fred said, mock serious, nodding his head, hands on his hips. "No, you don't!" He yelled, jerking his arm away from his hips as the gnome tried to latch onto his thigh.  
  
"Okay, lets see. If I was a gnome, I'd seriously think about suicide, where would I be ticklish?" Fred asked half to Harry and half to himself. Harry shrugged again and leaned back up against the tree. "Try his stomach."  
  
"Yeah, that might work. I mean, it works on us, why not on gnomes?" Fred asked turning back to the gnome. "You're about to go down little man.. err, gnome." Fred took his free arm and brought it to the gnome. "It doesn't seem to be working."  
  
"Try the feet." So Fred took his left hand and tried the feet. "Nope. Nothing there." He turned to Harry, who sat there thinking. "You know, this may sound weird, but try the top of his head. I don't know why, but just try it."  
  
Fred shrugged. "Okay. Whatever, he has to be ticklish somewhere." So he lifted his right arm so he could have better access to the top of the gnomes' head and tried with his left hand. Suddenly, the gnome made some sort of gurgling sounds in his throat and he dropped from Freds arm.  
  
Fred sighed in relief and Harry chuckled as the gnome made a mad dash toward the bushes. "Oh, no you don't! You don't do that to me and get away with it!" Fred lunged for it, grabbing it by its foot. "How's it feel huh?" He asked.  
  
Harry thought it was kinda silly. All the gnomes in their backyard had to be at least thrown over the fence who knows how many times! He watched in amusement as Fred swung the gnome over his head a couple time before letting it fly over the fence. The poor gnome shouting "Shdupid Homan!", the whole way over.  
  
"Whoa. That was fun!" Fred smiled and sat back down next to Harry. "I forget how fun throwing those guys can be." Harry smiled and shook his head slightly. "You're impossible Fred. You're so easily amused." Harry teased.  
  
"Yep, that's me. Easy and fun to get along with. Unlike a certain Harry Potter I know. Rumor has it that he's the biggest uptight git in Hogwarts." They both laughed. "Are you sure you heard that right? I think they probably said Professor Snape." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Professor Snape.Harry Potter. Yep, definitely a similarity there. Easy mistake." Fred said, nodding his head, acting deep in thought. "Oh man! Don't say that! I don't want anything similar to that git!" Harry complained, pushing lightly on Freds shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. You and him don't anything in common. You're cute, he's not, you're good at Quidditch, and he's not. See I could go on for days!" Fred said dramatically, throwing his arms out and sighing. "There's just no end!"  
  
"Fred, you're scaring me." Harry laughed. Fred sighed sadly. He bowed his head and bunched his hands in his lap. "Yes, I hear that a lot. It can really take its toll on a persons self-esteem ya know." Harry smiled and pulled him into a loose hug, patting him on the back.  
  
"It's okay, you're family still lives with you, you're friends can put up with you, barely." They both started laughing. "You see. This is where my popularity gets me. Lots of ridicule!" He said, fake scowling at him. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again Mr. Popularity!"  
  
Harry put his hand to his forehead and fainted backwards. "Oof."  
  
Fred laughed and pulled him up. "That reminds me. How's your arm?" Harry asked, once he was sitting back up. Fred looked surprised. "My arm? Oh, that! I totally forgot about that ya know?" He held it out for Harry to look at it. His shirt had bite marks in it and through it he could see light scratches on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. But your wounds are fatal." Harry said, serious. Fred looked shocked. "Really? Oh no! Is there something I can do?" Harry grimly shook his head. "How long do I have?" Fred said quietly. "I don't expect you to make it through the night."  
  
Fred looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Because I'm going to tickle you to death." Harry yelled and pounced on him. "No! Anything but that!!" Harry landed on him and attacked his sides.  
  
"Say mercy!" Harry yelled after a few moments. "N.Ne.ver!!" Fred managed to get out between gulps of air. "Say it! Or I won't let up!" Harry threatened. "Un.Uncl.Uncle!!" Fred yelled and immediately Harry stopped.  
  
"See, it wasn't that hard, now was it?" Harry said smiling. Fred chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly, Harry realized where he was. He was straddling Freds stomach, a leg on each side. He stood up as far as he could go and scrambled off. "Sorry. Sorry." Harry whispered, edging towards the tree.  
  
Fred immediately got serious. He sat up and scooted next to him, only to have Harry edge further towards the tree. Fred stopped and sat there; Harry sat there watching him for a moment before hugging his knees to his chest. "Harry, are you alright?" Fred asked softly. There was a momentary pause before Harry lifted his head again. "Yeah, I just.I mean.just.sorry."  
  
Fred frowned at him for a moment before looking up at the darkening sky. "We never did get to degnoming the garden." He said, smiling. Harry managed a small curve of his lips. "I think we should go in. It's going to get dark soon. Time flies when you're having fun huh? We spent all day out here." Harry looked surprised too. "Yep, all day. Come on. I'm surprised mum didn't come get us for lunch. She must have been busy or something."  
  
He tugged Harry to his feet and they started towards the house. "You hungry?" He asked. Harry looked at him for a moment before answering. "Yeah, a little. Mostly since we didn't have lunch." Fred nodded. "Yeah, you're getting too thin. But mum will stuff you with stuff, so you don't have to worry about that." They both smiled and walked back into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, there ya go. Hope ya like it. Another chapter on its way. 


	12. Happy News

The Rescue

Thornangel

Ktownchik2005

Warnings: Slash

Pairings:F/H

A/N: I'm so ashamed. I can't believe how long this story has gone without being updated. Shame on me. Hate me if you wish, I deserve itTT!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and immediately shut them again as the light hit them. He used his hand to block the sun shining on him and looked around. He had been at the Dursleys for almost four weeks now and he already felt like this was his home. It was so easy to become comfortable in a place like this, surrounded by such nice people. And Fred...Harry grinned as he thought of his love. A head full of red hair popped through the door, walking backwards. Speak of the devil. 

Harry closed his eyes until there was only enough room to peek through. To someone who was looking it would seem as if he was still asleep. He watched as Fred cursed and finally got whatever it was he was carrying into the room. It was a white tray full of food. Fred looked at Harry and made sure he was still asleep. He quietly placed the tray on the table beside the bed and sat on the edge.

He ran his hand through Harrys hair, delighting in the feeling. "Harry, wake up." Harry didn't move. Fred chuckled and leaned down, brushing his lips against his forehead. "Harry, you have get up. I have a surprise for you." Harry shifted, sighed, and rolled over, sending Fred to the floor. "Harry!"

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked around as if he had just woken up. Who said that he couldn't act? "Fred? What time is it?" Fred grinned and leaned close to him. "I have a surprise for you love." Harry smiled and reached up and pulled Fred down closer so he could kiss him.

"And as much as I enjoy that, that's not the surprise." Harry pouted and Fred laughed. "Now sit up. I brought you breakfast in bed." Harry was so happy here. He would have never had this good of time at the Dursleys. Heck, he had as much chance of getting breakfast in bed there as there was of the moon being made out of cheese. Although maybe that could be done with magic... He was brought out of his thoughts as Fred settled beside him and placed the tray between them.

"Eat up Harry. Mum says that if this tray isn't empty then she'll skin both of our hides. In the end they didn't have to worry about extra food because they both ended up being very hungry.

* * *

"Why don't you take a nap Harry? You seem tired." Fred said, running his hand through Harrys hair as they laid on the bed. "Mmm." Harry answered sleepily. Fred grinned. "Go ahead. I'll be right here when you wake up." Harry gave him a small smile and went asleep. Fred sat there for a couple more minutes before he slowly got off the bed, careful not to wake Harry up. He smiled down at him for a moment before concentrating, and then apparated out of the room.

* * *

Dumbledore looked up as somebody knocked on his door. "Come in." He was surprised to see Fred Weasley walk in. "Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Fred sat down in the closest chair and leaned on the desk. "I have something I need to talk with you about Professor." Dumbledore looked at him and then offered him a bowl. "Lemon Drop?"

* * *

Harry woke up to Fred running his hands through his hair, again. He really seemed to have an obsession with doing that. "Harry." Harry looked up to see a beaming Fred. Something really good must have happened. He couldn't have known that Fred had reappeared nearly in hysterics, telling the news to his family and really wanting to wake Harry up. But he seemed so peace and it looked like he was having good dreams so he told himself that his news could wait. So he had sat there on the bed, waiting anxiously for Harry to wake up. 

"Fred, what's going on?" He sat up, only to be pulled into a hug. "Harry. You won't believe it. I'm so happy!" Harry was so confused. "Fred, what is it?" Fred let him go enough so he could look him in the face. "I had a talk with Dumbledore today. I pleaded my case and he listened. Can you believe it Harry, he listened!" Harry looked at him, still not understanding what he was saying. Noticing this and realising that he had forgotten some crucial details he started again. "Like I said, I went to see Dumbledore to talk about you. I told him that I, or any of us, wanted you to go back to the Dursleys and that we wanted you to stay here. We wouldn't take no for an answer so he would just have to make it work. We talked about it for hours and he thinks he has a plan. So that means you can stay here instead of the Dursleys Harry!"

Harry looked at him in shock. Could this be true? He could stay here, in this wonderful house with these wonderful people? With his wonderful, wonderful boyfriend! He threw himself at Fred, laughing and crying at the same time. "Happy Birthday Harry." Fred whispered to him.

End

**

* * *

**A/N: It's always a sad event when a story is over with. sniffles 


End file.
